Since liquid crystal display element (hereafter, referred to as LCD) consumes rather small amount of current, and a large number of display pixels (hereafter, referred to as display segments) can be driven by a driving system called dynamic drive with a small number of terminals, said LCD is effective on down sizing and thereby has been used frequently in various fields. When a large amount of display segment is driven by a small number of terminals, however, LCD shows some drawbacks as:                {circle around (1)} a visible angle for clear display is limited (see FIG. 1);        {circle around (2)} when the drive voltage varies, density of display is made to vary also, which makes visibility rather difficult; and        
{circle around (3)} depending on the temperature, density of display varies, which also makes visibility rather difficult.
If a large amount of terminals could be used to drive a large amount of display segments, these problems would not occur, but as a matter of fact it is rather difficult to make such packaging.
Though, in general, as countermeasures to solve these problems, a stabilized voltage is applied to a LCD drive unit to prevent variation of the drive voltage, and, on the other hand, when the density of display changes due to the variation of the visual angle or the temperature, the drive voltage is adjusted using volume knob so as to provide good visibility at that time, it is rather troublesome and inconvenient for a user to have to adjust every time when the using environment changes, and at the same time the number of components increases resulting in cost-increase (see FIGS. 2, 3, 4).
The object of the present invention is to provide LCD display device capable of always supplying fine LCD display suitable for its using condition without depending on a means for adjusting LCD drive voltage by volume knob and without significant cost increase.